Nightmare
by Bunny Saito
Summary: Rin ha soñado sobre su pasado antes de conocer a Sesshoumaru, pero... ella lo vive de nuevo,¿Sesshoumaru-sama estará ahí para salvarla?¿Cómo reaccionará?ONE-SHOT-reviews plis!


**Nightmare **

****

_Es de noche, si... una fría y triste noche de otoño... como no puedo olvidarlo; es algo que no me deja soñar bien, siento mucho miedo... angustia... terror, pero... acaso tiene que ver con mi pasado?.._

_He crecido un poco, no sé cuanto... pues llevo mucho tiempo viajando con Sesshoumaru-sama, ese youkai que le debo mi segunda vida... _

_Pero, porque estoy recodando estas cosas?... por qué recuerdo ese día, por que? Puedo verme.. si, esa niña pequeñita e inofensiva soy yo... _

_Era una noche en la cual la Luna no estaba presente, las estrellas estaban su punto mas fuerte... algo inolvidable. _

_Recuerdo a la perfección a mi madre... una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos azabaches y el mismo color de mis ojos. La sonrisa de ella eran tan linda que siempre me hacía sentir feliz. _

_Qué decir de mi padre, otro hermosa persona... un hombre de cabellos azabaches y de ojos azules, su mirada siempre mostraba armonía y eso me hacía sentir muy bien. _

_Yo recuerdo que tenía unos... 5 años, los tres regresábamos de recolectar la cosecha; pues mi padre decía que el invierno se acercaba, esa época donde caen esos copos de nieve tan lindos. _

_Los tres íbamos de regreso a nuestra casa, yo iba muy contenta y en mis manos llevaba una cesta de vegetales que comeríamos pronto. _

_Eran tiempos duros... yo no entiendo nada sobre las guerras pero solo veía que a nuestra aldea llegaban algunos soldados malheridos y mi madre ayudaba a curarlos, pero... otros morían al llegar. _

_Mi padre decía que vivíamos en una época de guerras, una época donde todo escaseaba... pero siempre decía que pronto esas peleas acabarían y todos viviríamos en paz. _

_Al parecer mis padres querían que hubiese paz en la zona donde vivíamos, pero... nunca lo vieron de ese modo... _

-Al parecer es Luna nueva, hay que tener cuidado- decía el padre de la pequeña.

-Jejejeje yo no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad- Rin estaba contenta y caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Hija, ten cuidado... no te vayas a caer- decía su mamá.

La niña iba de un lado a otro pero no se da cuenta de una extraña piedra que pisa y se resbala, el cesto de vegetales cae al suelo y la niña se había lastimado su rodilla.

-Mamá! Papá!... me caí... me duele- Rin miraba como un poco de sangre salía de su rodilla, sus padres corren hacia ella y revisan si estaba bien.

-Es solo una pequeña herida, no te preocupes- comentaba la madre.

-Te pondré algo...- su padre rasga un poco de sus ropas y cubre con ello la herida de la niña.

-Ah! gracias papi!- Rin abraza a su padre.

De ese modo, su padre la carga y los tres siguen su camino hacia la aldea, la noche era bastante oscura y un poco fresca.

_Quién diría que ese sería la última noche que los tres estaríamos juntos, no imaginé que al día siguiente en vez de ser tres sea uno. La noche que marcó mi vida... la noche donde perdí mi habla... una noche que nunca sería olvidada._

La familia de Rin estaba llegando apenas a la aldea, un lugar no muy grande pero se notaba mucho la pobreza en la cual se vivía, Rin parecía conocer a la mayoría de los aldeanos... aunque en esa ocasión no había nadie; pues era muy noche.

-Mamá, por que está muy oscuro?- preguntaba Rin al ver que no había ninguna luz encendida.

-Lo más seguro es que todos se hayan dormido- comenta su madre con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Los tres estaban enfrente de su casa, era una choza bastante pequeña y donde apenas ellos tres se acomodaban; los padres de Rin dejan las cestas de los vegetales que recogieron y se disponían a entrar cuando...

_En ese instante comenzó esa noche, esa pesadilla aun me aturde en estos días... esos seres nunca los olvidaré...no olvidaré como salieron de sorpresa._

Cuando el padre estaba por mover la cortina que era la puerta de entrada... ve una katana salir de ahí y hiere su brazo del modo que cae al suelo muerto del terror.

La madre y Rin ven que de ahí salen tres ladrones los cuales los rodean, el padre se levanta y queda enfrente de ellas.

-Jejejeje quiero que me den todo lo que tengan- el ladrón los amenazaba.

-Espero que no escondan nada, pueden morir en el intento- un segundo ladrón desenvainaba su katana y la apuntaba a ellos.

-Así que no pongan resistencia- el tercer ladrón tenía una lanza en sus manos que en cualquier instante lanzaría.

-Mami... –Rin estaba asustada y se aferra a su madre.

-No te preocupes- decía la madre.

Los ladrones no dudan ni un solo instante y se lanzan a ellos, esos seres golpean al padre y a la madre... igual Rin no se podía escapar de eso, pero su madre la protege del modo que pocos golpes logran lastimar su pequeño cuerpo.

_Esa noche era terrible, podía sentir como mi madre gritaba mientras veía como la golpeaban, mi padre soportaba un poco los golpes pero no era suficiente... esos hombres terminaron por atarnos y nos llevaron dentro de la casa._

Luego de un rato, Rin abre sus ojitos y ve que estaba atada y mira a su alrededor, su padre estaba lleno de heridas mientras que su madre igual... las ropas de ambos estaban manchadas de sangre...

-Mamá...- Rin le hablaba a su madre y ella le hacía que se callara.

Rin mira que los ladrones estaban sacando todo lo que había en ese pequeño hogar, los ladrones por su parte estaban fastidiados porque encontraban cosas sin valor alguno. La familia de Rin era muy pobre y lo único que tenían eran cosas demasiado básicas... no tenían nada de valor.

_Todo eso era gracias a la guerra, esa guerra que hizo perder todo lo que ellos poseían con el paso del tiempo, por necesidad, por sobrevivir... los ladrones se estaban cansando al no encontrar nada que les fuera valioso y miran al padre._

-Dónde está el oro?, dónde está lo de valor?- uno de los ladrones le decía.

-Se lo hemos dicho, no tenemos nada de valor...- el padre les explicaba una y otra vez, pero los ladrones no querían entender.

-MENTIRA! DONDE ESTÁ LO DE VALOR, EH????- el líder de ellos estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

En ese mismo instante, el hombre toma de los cabellos a Rin y la acerca a ella, ésta estaba muerta del miedo y mas porque veía el filo de la espada cerca de ella...

_Ese momento sentía el terror recorrer mi cuerpo, sentía como si mi vida se iba en ese mismo instante, cuando hizo eso ese hombre... sentí el frío filo de la espada en mi cuello y una línea muy ligera de sangre se forma... mis padres estaban aterrorizados al ver eso... yo, yo solo deseaba que todo fuese una pesadilla y despertara lo mas pronto posible... pero no, eso era solo el inicio de mi pesadilla de cada noche._

Los padres de Rin sentían el temor por todo su cuerpo, lo único que no deseaban era que ella muriera por la ingenuidad de esos ladrones.

El padre de la niña no lo piensa dos veces y se lanza, del modo que el ladrón deja caer la espada y Rin cae al suelo...

-Hija! Escapa, que no te atrapen!!!!!!!!!- la madre decía eso y Rin no sabía si hacer caso o escapar.

-Hazlo!- grita su padre.

Rin mira que esos seres la persiguen y escapa de ahí, tenía mucho miedo... sentía que la vida se le escapaba de sus manos en esa persecución.

_Los dejé, dejé a mis padres... no recordaba ese momento... pero, lo siento tan real, siento como si viviera es instante de nuevo... pero... recuerdo algo mas._

La niña había perdido a los ladrones y estaba en unos arbustos escondida, se queda ahí por algunos minutos que para ella son horas, Rin tenía mucho miedo que la descubrieran, tenía miedo que le hicieran algo...

Algo le dice que los ladrones se habían ido, ella sale y mira por todos lados. La noche no le ayudaba mucho porque estaba totalmente oscuro, solo una ligera luz aparece gracias a las estrellas de ese firmamento.

_Me doy cuenta que esos ladrones se habían ido, salgo y corro de regreso... estaba preocupada por mis padres... quería saber si aun estaban vivos. Corro de forma que nadie me viera, veo la aldea de nuevo y no había nadie. _

_No tardo mucho en llegar a mi casa... cual va siendo mi gran sorpresa... veo la luz encendida y una risas., no podía creer lo que vi... _

La pequeña Rin logra divisar lo que estaba pasando por un agujero de una pared de la choza... estaba helada, aterrorizada... escucha el grito de su madre, logra ver como uno de ellos abusaban de su ser, abusaban de su alma y de su cuerpo.

-Mamá...- la niña no podía hablar, estaba helada... luego ve que los ladrones salen de la casa y ella se esconde tras los arbustos del lugar... su padre estaba muy herido... y la mujer igual... ella cae al suelo toda adolorida.

-Jejeje, después de todo no nos fue mal- dice uno de ellos.

-Si quieres sigue jugando un poco con ella- el líder le estaba dando esa maldita libertad.

Sin pensarlo el hombre de nuevo se acerca a la mujer, ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos... su ojos solo mostraban terror y odio; no se podía mover pues estaba atada de sus manos... ese hombre repugnante no hace mas que lanzarse a ella y grita.

-Basta!!!!!!- decía al padre que veía como su mujer era ultrajada de ese modo, el ladrón se detiene.

-Bas...tardo..- la mujer a duras penas podía moverse.

-Oh, así que imploras por tu mujer?... jejeje.

El líder por su parte sonríe de forma maliciosa y no duda ni un solo instante en golpear al hombre del modo que choca contra un árbol.

-Mátenla!- ese eran las palabras de ese ladrón.

La mujer solo observa como la golpean de nuevo y abusan de ella, Rini estaba helada, no podía mover ni un músculo y solo deseaba despertar de ese sueño, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

La madre de Rin no aguanta mas y muere al instante que le entierran una de las katanas en su cuerpo, en su fino cuello... esta al caer al suelo parece ver a Rin y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos antes de cerrarse para siempre.

-Ma...m...- el susto era tan fuerte, tan doloroso... no creía lo que miraba, su voz se apaga.

_Veía con mis pequeños ojos como los asesinaban, como acaban con su vida, a mi padre le dieron muerte por sus golpes y las torturas que veía ante mis ojos... no creía posible ese instante, mi voz se fue en un susurro, nunca terminé de decir esas palabras, no volví a mencionar a mis padres... _

Rin no lo soporta mas y sus ojos se cierran al instante, pierde el conocimiento pero... ella por dentro grita fuerte, muy fuerte... no se escucha, su voz era el silencio mismo; solo un pequeño susurro sale pero nada más, su voz... no se vuelve a escuchar mas. Esa noche, esa oscuridad había envuelto a Rin, en su voz...

_No supe por cuento tiempo quedé sin conocimiento, solo que... solo desperté y a mi lado los aldeanos cuidándome, quería darles las gracias pero no podía, mi voz no salía... y a mis padres, los vi ya sepultados. _

_Esas personas me explicaban miles de cosas que no tenían sentido para mi, todas las noches alguien cuidaba de mi, me daban de comer... pero, eso no justificaba la pérdida de mis padres y soñar con ellos todas las noches... _

_Cada vez que recuerdo eso, siento las lágrimas de mis ojos por mis mejillas, el terror me envuelve y el miedo de ver de nuevo a esos seres... a esos ladrones que mataron a mi familia.. _

Rin despierta llorando, su respiración era muy agitada y estaba temblorosa... mira que era una noche de luna nueva y le da un poco de miedo, mira a su alrededor y ve dormir a Jaken a lado de Ah-un y en un árbol un poco alejado de ella, ese Lord de fríos ojos dorados y mirada seria.

La niña baja del animal y camina un poco... seguía llorando y por su mente pasaban esos recuerdos amargos que lastimaban su pequeño corazón. Rin se aleja de ellos hasta toparse con un pequeño arroyo.

-Mamá... Papá...- la niña entre sollozos hablaba y se limpia un poco su cara mientras siente como esa fresca agua pura y cristalina mojaba sus bañadas mejillas por las lágrimas de su cruel pasado.

Se mira y ve su reflejo en el agua, estaba toda llorosa y buscaba todas las formas posibles de encontrar el olvido de esos recuerdos que la perturbaban y la entristecían...

Mira su reflejo por unos instantes, mas no siente claramente como alguien la carga de golpe y la amenaza con una espada en su cuello; Rin mira bien y cual ve siendo su sorpresa que eran tres hombres.

-Qué hace una niña como tú?- uno de ellos le decía.

-Oh, acaso te perdiste?- el otro le pregunta.

-Na... ni...?- Rin estaba temblorosa.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para la chica que reconoce a esos hombres, su mente queda en blanco al reconocerlos... eran ellos, eran esos mismos seres que mataron sin piedad a sus padres, los que le quitaron su felicidad y provocaron su soledad. Rin logra reconocerlos porque no eran muy viejos.

-Jejejeje, te divertirás con nosotros!

La niña se movía para evitar ser tocada, ella de nuevo tenía miedo, éste recorre su frágil cuerpo mientras no podía hablar...

-Sessh..oumaru... sama...- ella recuerda que en ese pasado, nadie estuvo en su ayuda, pero ahora menciona ese nombre, aunque solo tenía miedo... tenía miedo de perder de nuevo su voz y... su vida.

Rin siente un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que la hace rodar y perder un poco su visión, ella había mencionado esas palabras en un tono fuerte... ella ve que no llegaba ese ser, no llegaba su salvador, ella queda de rodillas mientras veía que todo estaba perdido.

-No... quiero... morir... no de nuevo..- era lo último que podía decir, el terror en su ser la había apoderado por completo y ella cierra sus ojos al ver que estaban por matarla pero...

Se escucha un ruido de movimiento de arbustos, los seres se quedan helados al ver una imponente imagen enfrente de ellos, los tres ladrones estaban paralizados al ver unos fríos y asesinos ojos dorados... no se veía bien su rostro porque el viento nocturno movía sus cabellos del modo que lo ocultaban un poco...

-Humanos...- eran las palabras que salían de ese ser.

-Oye... no es para tanto- uno de ellos hablaba en un tono temeroso.

-No sabíamos que era tu esclava- otro decía.

-Jejeje- el líder estaba igual de asustado que ellos.

Por parte de ese ser, no escuchan respuesta alguna... lentamente se acerca hasta verse bien, su Luna creciente lo delataba al igual que sus hermosos hilos plateados como su cabellera, su mirada era mas fría y asesina que al mas valiente causaba miedo.

Rin lo ve, ella sonríe un poco al verlo en su ayuda, era él... era Sesshoumaru. El youkai de imagen imponente no lo duda ni dos segundos en acabar con sus vidas... de sus manos aparece un látigo verdoso el cual parte en dos a esos ladrones.

Uno de ellos logra escapar de esa matanza, y sale corriendo... para Sesshoumaru eso era algo molesto y lo mira mas serio, salta y va tras él.

-No escaparás...

El youkai iba tras él, no tarda mucho en alcanzarlo del modo que le da fin a su vida con sus propias garras, solo un grito de piedad sale del hombre antes de perder la vida, éste cae al suelo mientras que ese pasto se tiñe de rojo.

Sesshoumaru mira triunfante, como un perro luego de cazar a su presa, el cuerpo despedazado de ese hombre y agita un poco su mano para quitar la sangre de un ser inferior; luego deja el lugar...

El Lord cuando regresa se queda sin palabras, Rin estaba llorando en el suelo y parecía que estaba muy asustada, nunca había visto tal faceta en los humanos... y sobretodo con aquélla pequeña que alegra su viaje.

-Rin- Sesshoumaru le habla a la pequeña con el tono de siempre.

De pronto, Rin deja de llorar y mira con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al youkai y éste la miraba serio pero un poco... preocupado. La niña se impresiona al ver esa mirada nunca antes vista en Sesshoumaru y no lo duda ni dos veces... ella corre y se aferra a sus ropas.

-TENÍA MIEDO, MUCHO!!!!!! ESOS HOMBRES ME QUERÍAN MATAR... QUERÍAN MATAR A RIN!!!!!!!- la niña gritaba y seguía llorado, Sesshoumaru no decía nada y observaba como esa pequeña humana lo abrazaba.

En ese instante, Sesshoumaru separa un poco a Rin de él y se agacha hasta la altura de ella.

-No tengas miedo...- intenta calmar a la niña.

-Sesshoumaru-sama... esos seres, esos seres mataron a mis padres... MATARON A MIS PADRES!!!!!!- una vez mas la llora, las gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras Sesshoumaru de nuevo la mira.

Por su parte no sabía que decir, que hacer... nunca había visto a un humano en esas condiciones y mas le extrañaba que Rin lloraba, en ella veía a una niña llena de felicidad, pero esa noche era una niña triste y llena de miedo.

Sesshoumaru deja que la niña siga llorando, era mus raro en él pero prefería que Rin se desahogara cerca de él el tiempo que fuese necesario... luego, la niña mientras sollozaba siente como la cálida manos de ese youkai tocaba su suave cabellera azabache.

-....-la niña sonríe al sentir ese gesto en el youkai.

Ella por alguna extraña razón deja de llorar y mira lentamente al youkai.

-Te... sientes mejor?- una mirada un poco mas cálida hace sonrojar a la niña que aun tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-...

El youkai pasa sus dedos del modo que limpia las lágrimas de la niña, esta no se imaginaba que ese ser frío hiciera eso.

-No tengas miedo... los humanos no deben de tener miedo, ni menos una niña que no deja de sonreír- comenta el youkai mientras la miraba fijamente- las lágrimas no se te ven bien.

Rin escuchaba con atención eso, estaba en total silencio mientras Sesshoumaru hablaba.

-Yo no dejaré que sueñes pesadillas de nuevo...- un brillo un poco diferente en Sesshoumaru aparece, parecía preocupado por la pequeña.

-Sesshoumaru-sama...- la niña sin pensarlo abraza al youkai, éste estaba extrañado pero de sus labios una ligera sonrisa aparece.

-Rin... puedes dormir tranquila... yo, siempre te protegeré... pequeña- esas palabras se las dice en el oído de la niña y ésta se queda inmóvil al sentir el fuerte brazo del youkai a su alrededor.

Sesshoumaru abraza a la niña y esta se siente segura en él, el youkai por su parte se sentía mas tranquilo al ver a la pequeña humana mas tranquila.

-Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama... usted no es malo...- cuando dice esas palabras ella lo mira con una ternura la cual el youkai estaba sorprendido.

Para el youkai era la primera vez que alguien lo veía de ese modo, que alguien lo veía con esa ternura y una hermosa sonrisa la cual Rin solo podía hacer; se sentía otro al ver esa sonrisa en la niña.

-Por qué... lo dices?- le pregunta Sesshoumaru.

-Usted no es malo... Rin puede saber cuando alguien realmente es malo, por eso Rin lo quiere mucho, Sesshoumaru-sama, usted es una buena persona...pero no lo hace ver – ella sonríe de nuevo- deje que Rin lo haga feliz y muestre como es realmente.

El youkai estaba sin palabras a lo que escuchaba, nunca imaginó que la niña dijera esas cosas...nunca se imaginó que ella, se adentrara de ese modo en su ser. Rin había roto esa armadura que lo protegía y de ese modo supo como era realmente...

-... no eres un humano cualquiera... gracias, eres el primer ser que ha entrado mas allá de mi ser, pequeña Rin- el youkai toma las manos de la niña y le da un ligero beso.

Sesshoumaru besa con elegancia la mano de la niña, como un caballero agradecido con una dama, la niña se sonroja un poco ante eso. La niña de nuevo lo abraza pero no era un abrazo cualquiera.. sino, un abrazo de cariño hacia ese ser que le devolvió la vida y que gracias a él, la pesadilla que aturde sus sueños todas las noches, ha desaparecido...

-Te quiero mucho Sesshoumaru-sama!- Rin besa la mejilla del youkai, este se queda sin palabras ante el acto, nunca esperó que una humana llegara a eso, nunca imaginó dejar que una niña hiciera ese gesto a él, ante Lord Sesshoumaru.

La pequeña de pronto se queda dormida, el youkai por su parte la carga y con cuidado de no despertarla se la lleva hacia el lugar donde ambos estaban descansando...

Al llegar, Seshsoumaru ve que Jaken seguía durmiendo y que al parecer no había visto nada; de ese modo se recuesta de nuevo en el árbol y a su lado estaba la pequeña Rin.

-_Pobre niña... parece que ha pasado por mucho_- pensaba el youkai mientras pasaba su mano por los cabellos de ella.

El youkai mira el cielo estrellado, por una parte sentía que la pequeña dormía tranquila y en paz... no aguanta mucho el tiempo del modo que el sueño lo aprisiona y queda dormido en un sueño leve pero tranquilo...

_Gracias a él, gracias a Sesshoumaru-sama, mis sueños han vuelto a la normalidad... no he vuelto a soñar esa noche, no, sino todo lo contrario... _

_Ahora ya no sueño esas cosas feas, en mis sueños el Sol siempre brilla y nunca desaparece... mi padre y mi madre siempre me acompañan; uno en cada lado mío con una hermosa sonrisa la cual me hace sentir feliz y tranquila... pero eso no es todo; en estos hermosos sueños que ahora tengo, Sesshoumaru-sama siempre está cerca de mi... velando por mi... _

_Ese pasado que me atormentaba ha desaparecido y en su lugar los sueños hermosos siempre aparecen en mi, todo... gracias a Sesshoumaru-sama, a mi salvador... a mi guardián. _

_Te quiero mucho Sesshoumaru-sama!! _

**Owari**

Y qué les pareció? jo... me agarró la inspiración y no dudé en escribirlo, aunque siento que la Rin que cuenta el sueño es un poco mayor a la que sale en el ánime y en el manga... bueno, supuestamente esto tiene relación con el pasado de Rin(según la historia) de que ella perdió a sus padres gracias a unos ladrones y que por eso ella dejó de hablar... pero ella ahora se siente segura y feliz con Sesshoumaru... jo, espero que les haya gustado y estaré contenta con sus comentarios.

Pues los dejo y aviso que los fics de **'Itsumo Nando Demo'**(Inuyasha) y **'Juego de niños'**(Yu Yu Hakusho), se encuentran en mi cuenta que va con el nick de 'Lady Bunny Saito'... y actualizaré esos dos fics los lunes y los viernes hasta donde quedaron antes de ser borrados.

Jejejeje los dejo y nos vemos pronto!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny


End file.
